Run!
by creativeauthorsname
Summary: Running was all Masashi knew—it was the only thing that could make her feel accomplished. But now, she's not so sure. The reason for her uncharacteristic inner turmoil? He hugged her, his head fitting snugly in between her breasts as he cooed, "You looked great, Masa-kun!" She didn't know why, but this blonde has managed to make her heart react like she just ran a race. Nagisa/OC


How did she end up here?

Thinking back, it would have been a good idea to just shake off the annoying blonde like she did everyone else. It would have been better if she punched him in the face to make sure he got the message. It would have been a very good idea indeed. But as she thought about it more, she cursed her brother for even associating himself with that group— _why_ that group out of all the others?! Although, she should have been clear with her contempt for them. Maybe that could have changed things. Maybe she wouldn't be in this position.

She never wanted to part of a group, to be someone else's friend when she had other things to worry about. She had Nationals to think about for God's sake! She didn't have time to spend with that damn swim team. But they made her brother happy. Happier than she was able to make him. So, she gave them a chance and sure enough, her greatest fear slowly started forming, coming into the body of a short blonde with expressive magenta orbs. Somehow, it was like he could see through the front she put up, scratching and clawing at it until he made it through.

Her hand travelled to the back of his head, entangling her fingers through his soft tresses. Her eyes were half-lidded, on the brink of drowning in the bliss of the feel of his lips pushing against hers. They were soft and clumsy and fit perfectly with hers, caressing them in a way that somehow conveyed everything he felt for her. It made her heart stutter in reply and all she could do was return the kiss awkwardly, her inexperience in this category showing. He didn't seem to mind since he, too, was familiarizing himself with his first kiss.

He broke from her, bright eyes staring into her dulled baby blues. He was smiling, resting snuggly against the females longer body, legs embroiled with hers, chest flushed against the soft mounds of her breasts, hands cradling her mature face like she was a China doll. Her cheeks were warm under his fingertips and his smile widened. "Masa-kun," he whispered, nuzzling his nose with hers.

Her first reaction was to push him off of her and kick him out of her house, banning him to ever returning. But that wasn't what she did and she didn't know why she didn't do it. Instead, she gripped his hair and crushed their mouths together, bringing him in for a bruising kiss. Her free hand clutched at his collar, wrinkling the clothing in the process. Nagisa froze before caressing her lips softly, slowing the urgency in her actions. He pushed her bangs from her forehead, breaking away from her lips and touching their foreheads together. He rubbed the skin under her eyes, feeling the muscles relax under his gentle touch as she opened her eyes, staring up at him. The blonde laughed, resting his head against her collarbone, enjoying the way her heart thumped out of sync with his.

Masashi combed her fingers through his hair, her mind still reeling. She couldn't pinpoint this emotion that was shooting through her bones, only being able to describe it as the feeling she got when she ran. "Masa-kun," Nagisa mumbled, fingers playing with the emblem on her school uniform. She didn't say anything, waiting for what will come out of his mouth. "I _really_ like you."

Again, she stayed silent as the grandfather clock ticked from within the hallway. Licking her lips, the brunette circled an arm around the smaller male, tilting her head to rest against his. In that moment, the young teenager smiled, closing her eyes. She was truly content.

* * *

 **Just something I might do as a side project while I rewrite _Renegade_. Sorry if all you guys have been waiting for the next chapter, but as I went back and re-read them, I couldn't help but think that I could have done better. So I hope you Free! fans liked this little snippet. Once I have everything planned out, I go and update this so everyone will know that it'll be an actual fic.**


End file.
